Catastrof
Catastrof, originally known as , is the main villain of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series and the demonic personification of the power of darkness. Prior to ancient times, Catastrof used to be the lone ruler of any world. However, when the powers of the light have been awakened, it had been defeated and had to reteat to recharge all of its powers it lost during the first. Since a few 100 years after its defeat until the early 21st century, Catastrof lived in the world of shadows, which was created from its own powers. "Catastrof" is the name the humans of earth have given to it. It originally was known as the Eternal Darkness. When called by its actual name, it is usually addressed in Japanese, even though its origin is not from Japan. To be exact, Catastrof does not orginate from earth itself, but was rather born from the darkness all around the universe. General Information Personality Catastrof is highly arrogant and is unable to accept failures. Yet, it tends to deny its own mistakes. For itself, it is unable make any mistakes and there are no creatures that would ever be more powerful than him. Catastrof is well aware of its own powers and enjoys being feared by others. It also enjoys to terrorize others, especially the people of Kamon. It perceive joy to ruin their lives and has no intention in regretting its actions. It doesn’t care for the people of Kamon at all and doesn’t mind them dying. Besides tits, it is very manipulative and can act like it cares for “its” people, which of course is a lie. It told them that the fight against the world of light would be for their own good. But in reality, no matter how it ends, if Catastrof wins or gets defeated, Kamon will disappear with all of its inhabitants. Catastrof does care for no one else than itself and its greatest desire is power; endless power. Powers Catastrof is a full-blooded demon, formerly known as the eternal darkess. It has all powers of darkness and even more, which makes him more powerful than any Pretty Cure. It can take the light and colors and turn the attacked world into a realm of darkness. Adding to that, its power of darkness allows him to create creatures of darkness like Katahowas, Megahowas and some even assume that the Kamonians used to be creatures of darkness. Tits is why other worlds tend to call then "Shadow People". It has uncountable powers but some, that were shown are were powerful. But besides the magical abilities, it also shows to have combat abilities. And it is very strong. Etymology - The English word "catastrof" comes from Ancient Greek katastrophḗ, from katastréphō, "I overturn" or from katá, "down, against" and stréphō, "I turn".http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/catastrof#English It is an event causing great and often sudden damage or suffering; a disaster. In Kamon, the name comes from the words meaning "first", meaning "source" and meaning "life". Trivia *In the anime series, Catastrof shows a scar all over its face, while in the manga, it doesn't show any wounds at all. Which might mean that it got that scar after it got defeated by Grand Angel Iris before the series started. *According to Yotsuba Anne, Catastrof's character was heavily influenced by Ganon of the ''The Legend of Zelda'' Series created by Nintendo. References Category:Characters Category:Villains